


Bedside Manner by Janice_Lester [Podfic]

by illutu, Krytella, lattice_frames, Rhea314 (Rhea), theleanansidhe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Spock Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: Mutlivoice podfic of Bedside Manner by Janice_Lester.It's just another day in sickbay for Doctor McCoy, dealing with a dozen cases of the sniffles and giving grumpy sex advice to his superior officers. It's not all bad, though.





	Bedside Manner by Janice_Lester [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedside manner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654867) by [Janice_Lester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester). 



**Title** : Bedside Manner  
**Author** : Janice_Lester  
**Reader** : illutu, jedusaur, krytella, rhea314, theleanansidhe, lattice_frames  
**Fandom** : Star Trek: Alternate Original Series  
**Character** : Kirk/Spock, McCoy/OC  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : It's just another day in sickbay for Doctor McCoy, dealing with a dozen cases of the sniffles and giving grumpy sex advice to his superior officers. It's not all bad, though.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654867)  
**Length** 0:15:20  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Bedside%20manner%20by%20Janice_Lester.mp3)


End file.
